the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Froslass! Episode 28!
|image=28.jpg|Epnumber=28|airdate=Aug 27, 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Zoroark|next=Nidoking}} The Dex! Froslass! Episode 28! is the twenty-eigth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Cool Beauty Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Snow Land Pokémon, Froslass! It aired on August 27th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Froslass is classified as the Snow Land Pokémon. * All Froslass are female, because they come from using a Dawn Stone on a female Snorunt. * Its name comes from the words "Frost" and "Lass". * Its Japanese name is "Yukimenoko", a mix of "Yuki" meaning snow, and "Menoko" meaning girl. * Froslass without a nickname are banned on the GTS, due to having the word "ass" in the name. * Froslass is an Ice/Ghost-type, that resembles a spirit, wearing a kimono, with an obi around the waist. * The Pokédex says that it has breath so cold, that it can freeze prey solid. Scary Ghost-Type Stories * There is a Japanese story that tells of two woodcutters, one old and one young. These men get trapped in a hut during an intense blizzard. * The older one awoke to see a woman dressed in white, beckoning him to draw nearer. * Once he got close enough, the woman froze the man with her breath. * She was about to do the same to the younger man, but stopped at the last second. * The woman changed her mind because the man had his whole life ahead of him. She told the man to never tell anyone of what happened. * Many years later, the man found and married a woman named Oyuki (Remember Yuki means Snow). The two ended up having kids together and led a happy life. * The man noticed that she never aged, and told her that he reminded her of the ghost he had met. * Turns out she WAS the ghost from long ago. She almost killed him for attempting to break the promise, but when thinking of their children, she simply melted away and was never seen again. Battle Strategy Utility Lead * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Cursed Body * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: HP and Speed * Moves: ** Ice Beam ** Taunt ** Shadow Ball/Destiny Bond ** Spikes * Froslass is valuable because she can both lay down entry hazards, and act as a spinblocker. ** Spinblockers are Pokémon with a Normal-type immunity. This makes the move Rapid Spin to be ineffective, leaving the hazards on the field. * Cursed Body grants the chance to disable an opponents move if it makes contact. * Froslass is incredibly fast, allowing her to get off a Taunt and shut down the opponent. * Ice Beam acts as a hard hitting STAB. * Shadow Ball is a good offensive option, but Destiny Bond is also great to force switches. 'Random Thoughts' * Pain Split can help in battles against bulky opponents. * A Focus Sash can guarantee the use of Spikes or Taunt. * EV Training in Special Attack can lead to a more offensive set. Gallery 28.jpg Scary Ghost-Type Stories.JPG Froslass Intro.JPG Froslass.JPG Froslass Battle.JPG Froslass End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Froslass Category:Froslass Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Scary Ghost-Type Stories Category:Leftovers Category:Cursed Body Category:Ice Beam Category:Taunt Category:Spikes Category:Shadow Ball Category:Destiny Bond Category:Pain Split Category:Focus Sash